Christmas Miracles
by Karen LaManna
Summary: A Christmas tale of fun, laughter, love and a bit of the unexpected. Join the BAU as they set out to have fun-filled family holiday season. As always there is a bit of drama to surround them. This is dedicated to all the hopeless romantics that believe in Christmas Miracles. I hope you enjoy and don't forget the cookies and milk.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Here it was Christmas Eve and the BAU family was completely ecstatic about spending the holidays together. It was decided that the whole family would spend a joyous and special time at Fran and David Rossi's huge cabin tucked high in the mountains away from everything. There would be no unsubs or unhappiness until at least January 2nd.

They all had arrived two days prior and gotten all settled in. Early the next morning found the family tromping through the snow-covered woods in search of the perfect Christmas tree. After a couple of hours, they finally discovered the best tree ever. Everyone was excited including Henry and Jack as they watched Rossi chop down their prize.

Once they got it back to the cabin, they placed it in the tree stand to dry out and open up. It was strategically place in the large living room not too far from the beautiful stone fireplace. They planned on decorating it early Christmas Eve. The cabin was completely abuzz with all different kinds of activity. While Fran and Dave were cooking and baking up a storm, Desi and Sarah were decorating the cabin with beautiful displays of multi-colored garlands, lights and of course mistletoe.

The rest of the menfolk were outside gathering all the boxes and containers that held the remaining decorations for their huge tree and the rest of house. While Derek and Spencer were hanging some lights to adorn the front of the cabin and a few of the bushes that were scattered in front of the house, Hotch was busy pulling out the sleds, skis and toboggans that would be used while they were there.

While all that hustle and bustle was happening JJ, Emily, and a seven and a half month pregnant Penelope were helping the boys with their gingerbread houses. The sounds of laughter and Christmas carols could be heard all over the cabin. Everyone was completely in a festive mood and enjoying their time together.

After all the work was completed and things were in place it was just about time for dinner. It had just gotten dark out and Derek announced, "Hey everyone, it's dark out now so why don't we go out and light up the neighborhood before dinner."

The boys started jumping up and down with complete excitement an anticipation. So, the group all put their coats and boots on and headed outside for the show. There were smiles and love everywhere. Once they were all in place Derek shouted to Spencer, "Let 'er rip, Pretty Boy!" Spencer shook his head and chuckled. "Sure thing, Big Brother!" He then counted out loud, "One, two, three." And, suddenly the whole front of the house was lit up in a wondrous display of multi-color and white bulbs. Everyone clapped and shouted out, "Yayyy!"

Henry and Jack ran around and started throwing snowballs at each other. Their happiness was exuberant and couldn't stop laughing. Most of the adults joined in the fun as well. While the foray around them was happening, Derek pulled his beautiful expecting wife into arms.

"I love you, Mrs. Morgan!" He beamed with joy and love in his eyes and on his face.

"I love you too, Mr. Morgan!" Penelope was completely glowing with happiness. She was absolutely giddy. She had everything she ever wanted. She had a loving husband, a baby on the way and the best family anyone could ask for. Her life was perfect.

They pulled each other closer and leaned in for long lingering toe-curling kiss. As they separated, they were gasping for some much needed air. Derek gently pressed his forehead onto hers with a giant grin on his face. He was in complete awe of the woman standing in front of him. He was the luckiest man alive, he had the most beautiful, the smartest, and most loving wife in the world. They were going to be parents soon and he was the happiest he'd ever been in his life. He had everything he could ever want or need surrounding him.

Penelope spoke up as she gazed deep into his sparkling and soulful eyes. All she saw was love and admiration. "Hot Stuff, I am so happy and lucky. I have you and soon we will this little one to love on." Not taking her eyes off of him, she instinctually reached down and rubbed on her big belly bump. "Just think, this time next year we will be celebrating our baby's first Christmas. I can't wait!"

He placed one hand over hers which was still on her belly and with other he gently caressed her cheek. "I can't wait either, Baby Girl! Thank you, Sweetness,"

She slightly pulled back from him, tilted her head to the side and appeared somewhat confused. "What are you thanking me for, Handsome?"

He leaned back in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before responding, "Because you have made me the happiest I have ever been. You are the best thing in my life and you chose me. I don't know what I would without you, you are my solace and the light in my world of darkness. You have brought me so much joy and now there will be another little life to love on and protect. Please never stop loving me."

By this time, the tears were streaming down her face as her heart leapt for joy. She shook her head and cupped both hands around his gorgeous face. "You, silly man, I will never stop loving you! You and this baby are my whole world. You will never ever lose me, without you I would have nothing. So, thank you too for always loving and protecting me. I'm yours forever, my love my prince. "

They both leaned into each other again and began kissing with such passion and feeling, they completely forgot where they were and blocked everything and everyone else out.

They were so lost in their own world they didn't even realize that Fran had called out that dinner was ready to be served. Everybody just giggled at the so in love couple as they passed them by.

All of sudden, Derek was pulled out of his reverie when he felt a tugging on his pant leg. Both of them quickly pulled out of their kiss and embrace while Derek looked down. It was then he noticed little Henry looking up at him.

Derek smiled down at the little boy as Henry said, "Unca Dewek, it's dinner time. Awe you and Auntie Pen coming in?"

Derek couldn't help but chuckle as he threw a look at his wife. "It's dinner time, huh? Of course, we are coming in, little man." Derek reached down and picked up a squealing Henry. Derek tickled him and threw him over his shoulder. Henry laughed the whole time as Derek bounced him and ran inside the cabin, with Penelope hot on his heels giggling the whole way.

The rest of the evening was spent eating, laughing and singing Christmas carols in front of the fireplace. The whole family fell into bed happily exhausted and ready for a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Miracles**

 **A/N: I know it's been awhile since I have written in this fandom. I have missed it, so I decided I had to write a Christmas story for you guys. I also have a another one I have been working on, so I hope to have it posted sometime after the New Year. Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you enjoy my latest tale from the heart. God Bless…**

 **This is dedicated to all the hopeless romantics out there that believe in Christmas miracles.**

Chapter 2

The next morning was Christmas Eve and everyone looked forward to another fun-filled day, especially trimming the tree. The family was all up bright and early which was easy with two rambunctious boys as an alarm clock. As well as she had slept the night before, Penelope still managed to wake up with a lot of back pain. She decided to push through it, she was determined to have a great day with the family.

The morning was busy with breakfast and cleaning up afterwards. Around eleven o'clock the boys couldn't wait any longer and insisted that they wanted to decorate the tree. The adults gave in and the next couple of hours were spent hanging the lights, ornaments, and garland. It was decided that Henry would put the angel on top of the tree. So, with him sitting on top of his Uncle Derek's shoulders he placed the angel in her right place. Once he was happy with her placement, Derek put him down and everyone told him he did a great job, which caused him to beam with pride.

Next was Jack's turn, he was given the task of plugging in all the lights. He was excited and took his job very seriously, he wouldn't even let Hotch help him. He counted to three just like his Uncle Reid had done the night before and then the whole tree lit up including the angel. The boys jumped up and down with glee as the adults couldn't contain the happiness either. Soon everyone was singing 'O Christmas Tree'.

There was only one little hiccup, the whole family had forgotten to get candy canes for the tree. The boys were a little bummed but perked up when Penelope spoke up and told them she would run out to get some after lunch.

Following lunch, Penelope and Desiree headed out in search of candy canes and few little other odds and ends. They also wanted to pick up some more gift wrapping, marshmallows, and the forgotten eggnog and cranberry sauce.

Around two o'clock the two girls left in search of their goodies. But, not without some hemming and hawing from Derek. He didn't want his pregnant wife out there without him.

"We'll be fine Angelfish, will only be gone for a couple of hours. We will be back before dark, it means so much to the kids."

He wrapped his arms around his wife as she stood there with her lower lip sticking out like a little girl pouting. He smiled at her knowing he could never resist his favorite girl.

"Alright, alright, you win Goddess! After all, we can't have you disappointing our nephews, now can we? Just be careful and call me if you need anything. Promise?"

Penelope grinned at him as she stood on her tippy toes to give him a big smacking kiss. "I promise, Hot Stuff! We will be careful and see you in a little while. Love you!"

Derek lightly slapped her butt and kissed her back. "Love you too, baby! Now scoot."

Her and Desiree walked out and headed to their SUV. He watched as they climbed in, belted themselves in and took off. They waved at each other and then he closed the front door and headed back into the living where the rest of the gang was.

Dave walked over and clapped his hand on Derek's shoulder and said, "Don't worry son, they'll be fine and back before you know it."

Derek responded forlornly, "I guess so, I just have this weird feeling."

Fran chimed in, "You worry too much, Baby Boy. Just relax and let's have some fun."

As Derek shrugged his shoulders Emily spoke up, "Hey, how about we build a snowman and maybe doing some sledding while we wait for them."

That brought smiles to all and the boys jumped up and ran to get all their snow gear on all the while screaming "Yayyyy!"

The exuberance from the boys spilled over and suddenly everyone was hustling to put on their snow gear as well.

The next couple of hours were spent outside having a blast. The boys built a snowman, had a snowball fight with the adults and they even sledded a little bit. While they were enjoying themselves it became extremely cold, windy and the snow began to fall very quickly with large flakes.

The family decided to head back inside and warm up with some hot chocolate and cookies in front of the fireplace. All the while, Derek kept jumping up every few minutes to look out the window to look for the girls. Each time he was disappointed not to see them pull in. He was extremely nervous and the snow was getting the worse by the moment.

Spencer went over and turned on the TV to get some sort of update on the weather. As he did that, JJ walked over to the window and stood next to Derek. She placed her arm around his waist and tried to comfort him. He looked down at her with such a worried expression and sadness in his eyes.

JJ looked at him and tried to smile at him, "They're fine Derek, they will be back anytime now. Don't worry, if something was wrong, they would've called by now."

He brought her into a quick embrace and replied, "Dammit JJ, I knew I should've have gone with them. I told you I had a weird feeling. Where the hell are they? They should've been back by now. It's getting dark and that snow is coming down like crazy."

Hotch piped up, "I don't know where this storm is coming from, they hadn't predicted this storm. Try calling them, Morgan."

Just as he let go of JJ and reached for his phone an emergency tone went off on the television. Everyone rushed over to hear what they were saying. The reporter announced that there was a blizzard warning in place for the next twenty-four to thirty-six hours. They expected the snow totals to reach about two feet with high winds and drifting snow. He advised everyone to stay indoors and hunker down.

By this time, Derek was really freaking out now. He hit number one on his speed dial and tried to call Penelope. All he got was her voicemail and left a message to call him immediately and then tried Desiree's phone too and got the same thing.

He flew back to the window and kept up his vigil for his Baby Girl and his youngest sister. The family kept trying to distract and comfort him, but it all fell on deaf ears.

In the meantime, Desiree and Penelope were trying to navigate the roads very carefully. Their errands took a little longer than they expected. The roads were now very icy and covered with slick snow.

Desiree angrily yelled out, "Where in the hell did this storm come from? We weren't expecting this. Geez, at this rate it's gonna take forever to get back."

Penelope jumped in, "Derek must be freaking out, he is gonna kill me! He told me he didn't want me going, I wish I had listened to him now. I'm gonna call him and tell him we're on the way."

"That's a great idea, I betcha Momma is freaking out too!"

Penelope kept trying to reach Derek, to no avail. She couldn't keep a long enough signal to get a phone call out. "Frack, it must be the weather, I can't get a good signal."

Desiree banged the steering wheel with a great deal of force out of frustration. "Damn it! No signal and I can barely see a thing."

All of a sudden, the car started to pitch from side to side. "Penelope hold on, I'm sliding and I'm losing control."

Both women started to scream and then nothing…

 **TBC**

 **As always all reviews are appreciated…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the cabin, Derek was growing more upset and restless by the second. He was pacing the living room like a caged animal. Nothing the family said and did would quell his fears. He hated feeling helpless.

After his last attempt to reach the girls was fruitless, he ran over to the foyer and began grabbing his things to head out in search of his wife and sister.

Fran yelled out to him, "Derek where do you think you are going? You have no idea where to look."

Derek looked over to his mother with such despair and with a horrified look on his face, "Momma, I gotta go find them. I can't stand the not knowing, anymore. They could be hurt somewhere. Pen is my whole life and I can't lose her now, especially, with her carrying our child."

By the time Derek stopped talking, the whole group was surrounding him. Dave spoke up first, "Son, I'm sure they are all fine. We are all worried too, but it would be crazy to go out there right now. You would be going out there totally blind right now."

Spencer chimed in, "They could be pulling up at any minute. Garcia wouldn't want you to put yourself at risk unnecessarily, you know that."

Derek snapped out, "Don't you think I know that Reid! You don't understand, your wife is here safe and mine is god knows where."

"Calm down, Derek!" Fran spoke softly while she tried to remain calm herself. She was petrified but wanted to reassure her son so he wouldn't just run out. She knew how impetuous he could be.

Spencer brought his head down and looked at his feet with defeat. "I'm sorry Morgan."

"No, Pretty Boy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take your head off, I know you're just trying to help."

Spencer jerked his head up and weakly smiled at Derek. "It's ok, I understand!"

Derek dragged his hand across his bald head and said, "Thanks, kid! What are we going to do?"

Before anyone could answer his question, his cell started to buzz on his belt. He snatched it from his belt and looked down at it. When he saw the caller ID, he smiled, took a deep breath, and rasped out, "It's Baby Girl!"

All you could hear was, "Thank god!" As the family looked around at each other with relieved looks on their faces. Although, their relief would be short-lived.

He quickly pushed talk and began to speak, "Thank god, Angel, are you alr—"

He was immediately cut off when he heard a huge sob and Pen stuttering, "De- De-Derek, I'm so-so-sorry!" While grateful that she finally got a signal, she was also terrified.

Derek practically screamed into the phone and put it on speaker, "Pen, Pen what is it? Are you alright? Where are you? What's wrong, baby?"

As she tried to get her bearings and took some deep breaths, she remained cognizant that she may not have a signal for long and quickly rambled out. "Hot Stuff, we slid off the road and can't get out of the ditch. We tried and tried."

Derek and the rest of the family instantly went on high alert. "Sweet girl, stay calm. Do you know exactly where you are? Are you and Desi okay?"

Penelope cried out, "I just know we are on the main road to the cabin, it's snowing so hard we can't really see, I'm sorry! Desi is fine and Ahhh!" Penelope cried out in pain.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you hurt?"

Her pain subsided and she drew in a deep breath. "I don't think so, but I am having some pain in my tummy."

Fran shouted out, "What kind of pain, Pen?"

Penelope readjusted in her seat, "I don't know, it's sharp and circles from around my back to my stomach. I've only had a couple of them."

Desiree called out from the driver's seat, "Momma, I think she may be going into labor!"

Penelope screamed out, "No it's too early! Derek, I'm scared!"

Derek questionably looked at his mother with panic in his eyes. As Fran nodded her head yes, he softly replied, "It's ok Pen, don't be scared, we're coming to get you guys."

"Noooo, it's too dangerous! We'll be okay." Penelope called out.

"Kitten, don't worry. I have the truck here with the snowplow on it. We will be fine. You two just hang on and we will come find you. Just relax and we will see you soon."

Derek and the other men started to put their gear on while still trying to reassure both girls. "Don't worry, baby! Just try to relax and think good thoughts. I guess our baby is a little anxious to meet everyone. Everything will be okay, I promise. I love you, Sweetness!"

"I love you too, Handsome! Ahhhhh!" She yelped in pain again as another contraction hit her. She breathed through it and then inhaled deeply when it subsided.

While the men finished dressing up, the girls and Fran kissed their men goodbye. After the guys headed outside, Fran announced to the girls that they needed to get everything set up and ready for the impending birth of her first grandchild. She was worried that the men wouldn't get back here in time before the baby was born. The whole family kept their fingers crossed that everyone made back in time.

While Dave and Derek jumped into the truck with the plow, Hotch and Spencer climbed into one of the other SUV's knowing they would need the extra space for the girls.

Slowly and carefully the men headed down the long driveway to the main road. While doing so, Dave drove the truck and Derek remained on the phone with his girl trying to keep her calm and updated. Once they hit the main road the phone disconnected after their signal was lost.

Derek hollered out in disgust. "Damn it! I lost her, stupid cell phones."

Dave briefly looked over at his stepson, "It will be okay, Derek! We will be there before you it. Just keep an eye on the side of the road. They said they were stuck in a ditch. Visibility is horrible, so just shout out if you spot them."

"You got it, old man! Please God, let us get there in time. I just knew something was wrong."

Dave shook his head and ruefully replied, "Don't dwell on that now, son. Just think, soon you will be holding your little bundle of joy."

Derek shot a look at Dave and weakly smiled. He couldn't wait to see his Baby Girl and his baby.

Finally, long thirty-five minutes later, they managed to spot the black SUV that was almost completely covered in a shroud of white from the furiously falling snow. The weather was most certainly getting worse which included extremely high winds.

As soon as the truck stopped, Derek jumped out and hightailed it right over to the love of his life and baby sister. He yanked the passenger door open and immediately put his loving arms around his wife. He tried to control his breathing, he had never been so scared in his life. He was extremely grateful that they had found them.

"Are you okay, Goddess? Any more contractions?"

Penelope cried out, "Ohh, thank god Derek, I was so worried! Yes. I've had a few more contractions. I love you!"

Desiree blurted out, "More than a few."

The other men had made it over to the SUV. Dave went over to the driver's side and helped out an exasperated Desiree and quickly pulled her into a warm embrace. He was so relieved his stepdaughter and daughter-in-law appeared uninjured.

As Derek carefully removed Penelope's seatbelt, he murmured out, "I love you too, mama!" He took a half step back, leaned down and lovingly picked up his gorgeous wife and stood up. He slowly and carefully carried her to the SUV, making sure not to slip on the slick snow. Spencer met him there and Derek gingerly placed Penelope onto her feet so she could slide right into the vehicle.

As she bent over to do that, she suddenly cried out in pain again. She decided to wait out the contraction before she moved. Once the pain started to dissipate, she suddenly looked up at Derek and gasped out, "Ohhh noooo!"

Derek became alarmed and placed his arms around her, "What's the matter? What is it?"

Penelope began to get agitated, "Either I just peed myself or my water just broke."

Spencer reacted. "Let's get moving guys, her water just broke."

At that, Dave and Desiree made a bee-line to the truck, Hotch jumped in the driver's seat in the SUV. Penelope managed to get into the back seat and Derek slid in next her. Penelope then laid down on her side and placed her head in Derek's lap. Spencer jumped in the passenger seat and the two vehicles started their trek back the way they came.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The drive back was arduous and still very difficult. Mother nature did not let up at all. The wind was ferocious and the heavy snow just kept on falling. Visibility was still terrible. Throughout the ride, Penelope's contractions continued and were coming closer and closer together. Spencer felt that they could still make it back in time.

The vehicles had just turned into the driveway when Penelope let out a deafening scream. It was by far, the hardest contraction yet. As they pulled up in front of the cabin, they started honking the horn to let the others know of their return. The front door flew open and the ladies rushed out onto the porch grateful that everyone had made it back safely.

Derek was the first one of the SUV, he helped Penelope sit up and she slid out where Derek, picked her up again and started to make his way to the cabin. In the meantime, Spencer already had run up to the porch and told the women that Penelope's water broke and the contractions were only two minutes apart now.

Derek carefully stepped onto the porch and his pace quickened once they made it in the door. He practically sprinted to the staircase and took the steps two at a time. He followed his mother and Spencer to their room which was all set up for them.

Derek gently placed his girl down on the edge of the bed. Fran ran over and started to undress Penelope quickly. While Fran was attending to her daughter-in-law, Penelope screamed out again with another hard contraction rocking her body. Derek and Spencer were removing their coats and boots before jumping into action.

Once the contraction ended, Fran helped Penelope to lie down and get her positioned so she could check out the baby's progress. Derek following his mother's instructions slid up behind Penelope so he could be in a position to help Penelope push when the time came.

Being that Fran was a retired registered nurse and Spencer had delivered a couple of babies in the field, they both would assist with the delivery.

While the activity continued upstairs, the rest of the family eagerly awaited the imminent birth downstairs. To keep the boys distracted, they all decided to have a late light supper. It ended up being hot dogs with some macaroni and cheese, the boy's choice of course.

As they finished eating, they all could hear Penelope crying out and screaming while the labor progressed. The adults explained that Auntie Pen was fine and they soon would get to meet their newest cousin.

Fran remained calm and collected as she readied to deliver the baby very shortly. "You're doing great Penelope. The head is out, just a few more pushes and your baby will be here."

"You hear that Baby Girl, you're almost there. I'm so proud of you! I love you!" He kissed her head and she screamed out, "Ahhhh, here comes another one." Derek helped her up to help with her pushing. She pushed until Fran told her to stop.

"Ok, Penelope the shoulders are out, on the next one push as hard as you can while the rest of body delivers."

Penelope let out a huge shriek as the last contraction hit. "Pushhhh, Penelope, Pushhh!"

With that, she did as she was told. Suddenly, felt the baby slide out and Derek laid her down to rest. Penelope rasped out, "Is the baby okay? Please tell me the baby is fine."

Derek watched his mother and Spencer as they placed the clamps and wiped the baby's mouth and nose.

Then the whole room was filled with the most glorious sound that they ever heard. Baby Morgan let out mighty and boisterous cry. The group let out a collective sigh of relief.

Fran grinned with happy tears sliding down her cheeks. "The baby is fine mommy, just fine. Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?"

Derek also with tears in his eyes, looked down at his beautiful wife and then at Fran. "I'd love to, Momma!"

As he removed himself from his position behind Penelope, he stood up and made his way over to cut the cord. Penelope was also crying and asked again, "You sure everything's alright being the baby was early?"

Fran looked at her and smiled and reassured her. Penelope, he is just fine, I promise."

After Derek cut the cord, he went back to his wife's side and took her hand. "Angelfish, did you hear that? We have a son, a mini Hot Stuff!"

As they all chuckled, Spencer cut in, "Congratulations, mommy and daddy, you have a beautiful baby boy. Let us clean him up for a second and then you can hold him."

Derek leaned down and placed a gentle and loving kiss to her lips. "I love you, mama! Thank you for giving me the best present in the world. We have a son!"

Penelope couldn't help the tears that were steadily flowing down her beautiful face. "I love you too, my prince. Thank you for making me a mommy."

A couple minutes later, Fran stood up and presented their newborn son to them and placed him in his mommy's waiting arms. He was gorgeous, he had a full head of dark brown curly hair and was a few shades lighter than his daddy. He had ten fingers and ten toes and gurgled as she held him. First, Penelope leaned over and kissed him and then Derek followed.

"Ohhh he is handsome, just like his daddy!" Penelope cooed. She continued, "I think he looks just like you, Derek."

"He is perfect, just like you Pen! I think he looks like you, beautiful! We are both lucky and blessed." Derek couldn't take his eyes off of his son and lightly ran his fingers through the baby's curly hair.

Fran spoke up, "I see both of you in him. My grandson is quite the good-looking little guy."

Derek looked up at his mother and Spencer and grinned. "Thank you both for all you did. I'm so glad you were both here to help bring our little man into the world. We love the both of you!"

Penelope was also very grateful. "Yes, thank you both. I don't know what we would have done if you two weren't here. I love you guys!"

Fran replied, "We love you too! It was our honor. I can't wait to show him off!" They all chuckled at that last part.

Spencer stood up and shook Derek's hand. "It was definitely an honor. I love you guys too! I am going to wash up and then let the others know what's going on. Be back soon." He then walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, downstairs the whole family had heard the cries of Baby Morgan and couldn't wait to see all of them and find out how everyone was doing.

Fran stayed with the new parents and the baby, to help deliver the afterbirth and to sew up Penelope the best she could and monitor her for any bleeding or hemorrhaging. While that was all going on, Spencer was making his way down the stairs to the rest of the family.

As soon as he walked into the living room, JJ was the first one to notice him and jumped up and ran over to her husband. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a loving kiss. Before he knew it, he was completely surrounded by everybody and was being crushed with a million and one questions.

He took a deep breath while he readied to answer all their questions. "Okay, okay! Slow down, I will tell you everything. Penelope and Baby Morgan are both fine." He grinned before he continued on, "It's a boy! He is adorable and both mommy and daddy are ecstatic. He has a full head of curly hair and is slightly lighter than Derek. He was born at exactly 9:25pm on Christmas Eve. Almost a Christmas baby, but not quite."

When he finished, all he heard was some oooo's and ahhhh's. Everybody was thrilled and couldn't wait to go upstairs. While they waited for the okay, Spencer had a quick bite to eat and joined in on all the happiness and the excitement that was buzzing throughout the room.

After a little while, Fran made her way downstairs and was met by her loving husband and was immediately pulled into his loving arms. She also reported all was well upstairs, grabbed a quick sandwich and announced they would be able to head up soon. She wanted to give the new little family a chance to bond first.

 **ONE CHAPTER LEFT**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and that Santa was really good to all and that there were plenty of family moments.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed my little Christmas tale! Thanks for stopping by and all your great reviews. Until my next one, stay safe and God Bless.**

Chapter 5

An hour later, the anxious and excited family crowded their way into the Morgan's room. They couldn't wait to see the newest member of their little clan. When they all entered, they found Derek and Penelope hugged up to each other and the little bundle of joy in his mommy's arms. Once the group was settled, the new parents looked around at them and noticed all the huge grins.

Sarah was bouncing like a little girl and couldn't wait any longer. "Alright guys, show us our newest nephew. We can't wait anymore."

The room filled with laughter. Penelope gazed at Derek and then spoke, "Hi guys, I'm so happy to see you all. I wanted to tell you all that I love you and thank you for all you did to help me and baby. You guys rock!"

JJ smiled before she said. "Garcie, that's what a family does. We're just glad you, the baby, and Desiree are all alright. We all love you! Now let's see that handsome devil."

Penelope had tears in her eyes as she opened up the blanket so everybody could get a good look at Baby Morgan. She positioned him so they all could get a good look at him.

"Awww! How adorable is he? He is precious and look at all of that hair." They all offered their congratulations and couldn't stop cooing at the baby.

Henry looked up at his mom, "He is so widdle." JJ replied, "You were that little once too." Weally?" "Yes, really," she grinned down at her son. "Wowww!" The adults couldn't help but chuckle.

Jack moved closer to the bed, "Auntie Pen, Uncle Derek, what's his name?"

Penelope looked at Derek and they both nodded. Before anything was said, she passed the baby to Derek. Derek held up his son while he beamed with pride and total happiness.

"Everyone, we would like to introduce to you the newest member of the family, Master Hank Spencer Morgan!" Both Fran and Spencer audibly gasped. "We named him after my Pops and the best little brother anyone could have."

Fran cried and replied, "Ohh my, Derek, your father would be so proud that you named your son after him." She walked over to her son and hugged him tightly without crushing the baby. "Momma, would you like to hold your grandson?" Fran grinned, "Of course, I would! Hand that little precious gift from God over.

Everyone took out their phones and started snapping picture after picture.

Now it was Spencer's turn to speak out. "Wow! I am so honored that you named your son after me. Thanks, guys!"

Derek walked over to Reid and pulled him in for a huge hug. "We love you, Pretty Boy! We expect you to teach him all about magic and chess." Penelope added, "And, Dr. Who too!"

The room erupted into laughter. The next little while passed by as the rest of the group got their chance to meet and hold the newest addition. Penelope and Derek had asked Spencer and JJ to be Hank's godparents, which they happily accepted and agreed to. By the time, everybody got their turn to hold Hank, Penelope had drifted off to sleep after her hard and exciting day.

Derek had placed the baby into the portable crib, that his grandparents managed to find in the attic, from when Henry was smaller. After that, they all said their goodnights, hugged Derek one last time and left the little family to get the rest that they sorely needed. Derek made sure Penelope was tucked in properly, kissed his son one more time and climbed into bed next to the woman he loved with everything in him. He kissed her goodnight then wrapped his arms lovingly around her and joined her in dreamland.

Once downstairs the rest of crew settled in the living room so Dave could read the 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' to the boys. When he was done, the boys put out the milk, cookies, and carrots for Santa and his reindeer. They kissed and hugged everyone good night. Their parents tucked them and returned downstairs so everyone could get all the gifts out of hiding and place them under the tree. Once that was completed, they all said the goodnights and headed off to slumberland themselves.

The boys were up bright and early the next morning excited to see what Santa had brought them. Penelope and Derek had been up a few times throughout the evening to feed and change the baby. But, still wanted to join in on all the festivities of Christmas morning.

Derek had carried Penelope down the stairs and placed her in the recliner that was near the fireplace and Fran happily placed her grandson into her waiting arms. The morning passed by quickly with the opening of all the gifts and eating breakfast. The boys were completely thrilled with all their toys and things that they received. The adults enjoyed all their gifts as well.

After breakfast, Penelope had fallen asleep in the recliner holding her son tightly. The rest of the day was spent with the love and happiness of their family surrounding them all. It was a joyous time for all. They enjoyed the dinner that included, good food, laughter, and much love. They were truthfully grateful for everything and everyone.

It took several days before anyone could leave the cabin and head into town. Some went shopping for supplies, while Derek, Penelope, Dave, Fran, and baby Hank headed to the ER for a quick check. Both mother and child were given clean bills of health.

As they celebrated New Year's they knew they were truly blessed. They knew things could've have turned out differently if not for Christmas miracles.

 **The End**


End file.
